Of frying pans and Flynn Rider
by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: The day Bellamy stumbles upon a Princess. Modern AU - Bellarke - First Meeting - COMPLETE!
1. Princess

**Princess**

 **So I finally came around to finish the notes on a little drabble idea I got some time ago.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"May I?"

The new, unfamiliar voice made Bellamy look up from his book to see a small blonde standing in front of the seat next to him that was currently occupied by his brief case. She was beautiful with those blonde tendrils framing the delicate features of her face and the piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right into his soul.

His eyes swept appreciatively over the soft swell of her breasts that were slightly visible under the blue sweater that matched her eyes perfectly and the wonderful curves of her hips that were emphasized by the tight material of her jeans.

Bellamy knew he was staring at her and she seemed amused by that, though the faint blush on her cheeks indicated that she wasn't completely unfazed by him checking her out.

Eventually his eyes settled on something on top of her head and his mouth curled into a smirk. He grabbed his case from the seat next to him and said,

"Sure, Princess."

She sat down and turned to look at him – a frown appearing between her blonde brows. Bellamy chuckled and he pointedly looked at her head again.

The young woman raised her hand in confusion and then blushed furiously when her fingers brushed the paper material of the purple crown adorning her vertex.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. The kids couldn't resist to transform their teacher into a princess." she explained with a shy smile.

She was about to take the crown off but Bellamy caught her arm.

"Don't. It looks good on you. Being a princess suits you."

She blushed again at his words and Bellamy took sick satisfaction in that fact.

"Let me guess; Rapunzel?"

Nodding she said, "Frying pans are actually pretty good weapons, you know."

The sincerity in her voice mad Bellamy crack up. She shot him an amused look, probably surprised that he got the reference.

When he calmed down again Bellamy saw that she was trying to hide the question in her eyes so he shrugged and said,

"Everyone loves _Tangled_."

At her raised eyebrows he offered, "I have a younger sister that is obsessed with everything Disney."

Smiling she asked, "How old's your sister?"

"21."

Now it was the Princess' turn to bark out a laugh. Bellamy immediately came to the conclusion that he liked the sound of her laugh and he wanted to hear it again. He watched in awe as she threw her head back and her eyes fell shut. When her chuckles died down and she opened her eyes again to look at him, they shone an even brighter blue now. They held a warmth and gleam to them that Bellamy made unable to avert his own eyes.

Holding her hand out to him she introduced herself properly a wide grin plastering her face.

"I'm Clarke, by the way. Clarke Griffin."

He took the offered hand and gave her his brightest smile as he introduced himself.

"Bellamy," he said. "Bellamy Blake."

* * *

 **R & R? xx**


	2. Nerd

**Nerd**

 **Part II. C's POV**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh yeah before I forget again; I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

 _Bellamy._

His name had a nice ring to it.

Clarke's hand was tiny compared to his. His skin radiated warmth and she found herself unable to let go of his hand but it seemed like he was feeling content himself with just holding her hand in his firm but tender grip.

She wasn't religious but she thanked all the gods above for whatever reason the bus today was crowded – except for the seat next to the handsome man with a mop of dark, messy curls on his head and warm brown eyes that set a fire in her alive.

When he smiled, the tanned skin around his eyes crinkled and when he laughed, the thick reading glasses that adorned his face slit down the brick of his nose a bit and he had to push them back up.

His eyes seemed to never leave hers – though she definitely hadn't missed the way his eyes had lingered a moment too long on the curve of her rear when she'd stood before him – as they began to fall into a light chatter.

Clarke's eyes wandered down to their still joint hands. She hadn't realized they were still doing this. Bellamy followed her gaze. But instead of letting go, he pushed the sleeve of her sweater a little bit up, revealing a streak of green paint that she had missed earlier.

Hesitantly he brought his other hand to her arm and slowly followed the paint with his index finger.

Clarke shivered at the contact.

Bellamy looked up and finally let go of her hand.

His lips curled into a bright, warm smile that took her breath away.

"So I assume, the princess is an Art teacher."

Clarke nodded. "Yes. I teach at the Ark Elementary School."

Bellamy's eyes widened and his grin became – if possible – even brighter.

"No way."

She shot him a confused look.

"I teach history at AHS."

Now it was her turn to look at him surprised. The elementary school and high school were right next to each other. _Why had she never seen him before?_

"No way!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Princess." he laughed and her heart jumped a beat at the sound. "Why haven't we met before though?" Bellamy echoed her earlier thoughts.

Clarke shook her head. Remembering something she asked in disbelief, "History? Are you for real?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?" he asked confused.

"It's history!" she exclaims.

He just shook his head at her – clearly amused.

"I bet I can interest you for the Roman Empire. Tomorrow. Lunch at _Grounders._ Whaddaya say, Princess?" Though that smirk had reappeared on his face, Clarke could see the hope in his eyes.

Clarke smiled despite being unable to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"God, you're such a nerd."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bus driver announcing,

" _Mount Weather University Street."_

Clarke sighed and got up. Bellamy looked disappointed at the fact that they had already arrived at her destination and again her heart made a jump in the air. He was almost pouting.

"I see you tomorrow, Eugene Fitzherbert."

Bellamy's entire face lit up at the promise in her voice and she chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, Princess!" And the promise in _his_ voice, made Clarke blush from tip to toe.

* * *

 **So that's it. I don't know if I'll end it here but probably.**  
 **Tell me what you think.**  
 **Love xx**


End file.
